Together
by Olive Monster
Summary: When Gale and Katniss are reaped they will try everything in their power to survive and they both can, according to the new rule. I don't own the hunger games. UPDATED UP TO CH. 3! MUST REREAD AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

As I sit silently in the oh, so familiar clearing in the forest outside my home in district 12 an even _more _familiar startles me by saying "Hey Catnip"

I turn around and smile at my long time friend

"Hey Gale" I say as he sits down on the grass beside me

"Look what I got" Gale says, reaching behind him

"Oh My God! Where did you get those?" I ask, staring at 2 freshly baked buns in Gale's hands. I know what you're thinking, two _tiny_ buns isn't that much, but here in _District 12 _they are a rathe big deal. You see, District 12 is the poorest of each of the districts. So that means we don't get a lot of food, or obtain very much money. So these two buns are like heaven for us.

"They got tangled up in my snares" He flashes his seductive smirk as he hands me a bun. I quickly dig into it, not wanting to waste the delicacy.

"Slow down Katniss. The bread's not going anywhere!" He chuckles.

"Wha-oh..." I realize I was stuffing the bread into my mouth. I manage to swallow and mumble an inaudible "Sorry"

Apparently he heard because he says "That's alright Catnip, I know you don't have table manners like me" He says with a smirk

"As if" I playfully punch his arm "The only reason you even _have_ manners is because of me"

It's true, before the first time Gale came over he had never really had lessons on manners. You see, my mother was from town so when she was growing up her parents taught her manners. So when Gale came over she had it in her mind that it was her responsibility to teach him proper etiquette and table manners. It was sort of embarrassing, but still a fun experience.

"Earth to Catnip" Gale's manly voice wakes me from my thoughts and I turn to look at him, only to see him with a goofy grin playing on his face and his fingers snapping

"What was that?" I asked him since he always does that when he asks something and I don't respond, or else he just walks away leaving me to my thoughts

"I just asked if you wanted to start hunting or something" He says as he stands up

"Sure, that sounds good" I reply as I gather my bow and arrows

"How 'bout we do some fishin'? I want to bring something nice home for after the reaping" He asks. Although he isn't really asking me, he's more stating that we're going fishing and it would be a good coincidence that we could bring it home for after the special event taking place at 2 pm.

I reply in my most mocking tone ever "After you, _Captain_"

"Ladies first" He says jokingly

"As if, I'm hardly a lady"

"Whatever you say"

* * *

We continued walking a little ways before we got to the small lake. It's located about 10-11 miles from the fence. So from our little meeting spot overlooking the valley it's about a 20 minute walk.

On the way there I managed to shoot a few measly animals with small amounts of fat.

"Oh well, they'll be good in stew" I say as I separate the skin of a Jack-Rabbit from the carcass

"Yeah, or else we could give it to Greasy Sae. You know, for her famous stews" Gale says as he leans against the tree, rubbing his fingers against his hunting knife.

"I'd rather keep it" I say as I stand up from my crouching my position.

"Whatever you say, darling" Gale teases as I walk past, kissing the top of my head lightly in the process. My back is facing him so he doesn't see the little blush that manages to creep onto my face...

* * *

"Catnip?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous for the games? Never mind, that's a stupid question. Don't answer"

"That's not a stupid question, Gale. I'm sort of nervous, I have a lot of tesserae in there this year. But...with the rule change, I feel a little better. My main concern is Prim thoguh, she woke up screaming this morning"

"Yeah. Rory too"

"I wish there were a way to prevent them from even being eligible to be reaped"

"Yeah, I know the feeling. All this time, ever since I was 13, I've been the one protecting them. Looking out for my family. But now, when I am defenseless. There's absolutely nothing I can do to prevent them from being reaped and it makes me feel useless and unimportant"

"I know, and I honestly wish there was a way to help that Gale. I really do" I say as I lean my head against his chest, with his left arm around my torso holding our body's close together and his right is stroking my knees. We stay in this intimate position for a little while, enjoying each other's company.

"Come on, we need to get back to the Seam" I say breaking the ice

"Alright...Katniss?"

"What?"

"Uuhhh..."

"Gale?"

"Never mind"

"What is it Gale?"

"Nothing, Catnip"

"Gale, please talk to me about whatever it is you want to talk to me about"

"No"

"You brought this up, Gale, so we ARE going to talk about it"

What happens next I'm not prepared for. He pushes me against a tree, the he smashes his lips against mine. At first I resist, but it feels so good and so right and suddenly I feel myself kissing him back. I close my eyes just before he pulls his lips away and rests his forehead on mine.

"That's what I wanted to tell you" He says huskily

"What? You wanted to tell me that you wanted to kiss me?" I tease, but a little sincere.

"No, that I love you" He says before presses his lips to mine again. This time it's me who pulls away first.

"Okay, first off, I love you as well and have loved you since the very first day I met you, but I have been afraid that if I told you and you didn't love me back our strong friendship would break and I would have no one to confide to. And second, you actually did not tell me that you wanted to kiss me, you used your actions instead of words, which by the way I am totally okay with, but I felt the need to point that out" I finish, taking a huge breath of air

"You just can't wait to criticize me, now can you?" Gale says, his husky breath warming the skin on my cheek

"No, no I cannot" I say

"So now it's known, Katniss Everdeen is in love with me!" Gale says as he takes a few steps back, throwing his arms in the air like a pro

"Yeah, yeah. Stop making such a big deal about this" I huff

"KATNISS, JOSELLYN, EVERDEEN IS IN LOVE WITH ME, GALE, CHARLIE, HAWTHORNE!" Gale yells into the not so empty woods at the top of his lungs

"Are you crazy? What would happen if someone heard you?"

"I'd be the proudest man in the world!"

"Gale I'm serious. Do you understand what would happen if someone heard you yell that?"

"Yes, babe, I do and I'm sorry that I'm making you so upset" Gale lifts my chin up with his hand "Let Galey-poo make you feel better" He whispers seductively in my ear while at the same time, lightly biting it

"Galey-poo? Jeez, I think I'll pass. Besides I we should get home, our families would be expecting us" I say, shoving 'Galey-poo' off of me

"Fine, I'll let you pick my pet name out, since I already chose your's, _Catnip_" He says as we reach the fence. I crawl under first and say "I'll see you at the reaping, I have to go get ready"

"Alright, bye Katniss" He says as I begin to jog away. I look back and he blows me a kiss. I turn around and feel myself blushing.

* * *

I get home quickly, since it's on the edge of district 12. I take a bath and get changed into my Mum's old dress. Then it's time to go to the reaping. We walk in silence to the Hall of Justice where the reaping is held. I take my spot in the 16 year olds' section and take a good look around.

I spot Prim standing beside her classmates in the 12 year old area. Everyone there is nervous and who can blame them, it's their first reaping.

I recognize a few people from my classes. We all give nods to each other of encouragement and subtle notes of pity, for it could easily be any of us representing District 12 this year. Then I see him. Peeta Mellark. I don't talk to him. I never have. But once he did save my life and Prim's. I don't talk to anyone actually that isn't Prim or Gale.

Sometimes Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter comes and sits at my table. Most people think (including Gale) that because she's the Mayor's daughter, she's stuck up and selfish. But she's really not.

The only other person I ever socialize with is Delly Carthwright. She is **the **nicest, most friendly person in District 12. She always has something nice to say about anyone. Even me. Most kids avoid or ignore me and the richer teenagers make fun of me and how I'm so poor. I assume that's because I really am not friendly or funny or pretty or nice and I never smile. Gale says I never smile unless I am in the woods. That's probably a true assumption.

I turn my head to look at the 18 year old boys section, just as a video to remind us that the Hunger Games are our fault begin to play. I make eye contact with Gale. Just looking at him calms my nerves down.

Then Effie Trinket waltzes onto the stage. I tune out what she's saying and watch her move over to the girls' reaping bowl. Then she pulls out a piece of paper and reads from it.

Now I'm paying attention and listening "Primrose Everdeen" She calls out in that shrill voice of hers. I look around and see all of the kids around me giving me pitiful looks. I push my way through them, towards the middle of the Hall of Justice. I feel someone attempt to grab my arm and call my name. But I just move faster. I step out of the crowd and shout "Prim"

Then a bunch of peacekeepers come to hold me back. Frustrated I scream "Prim...I-I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!"

The peacekeepers move out of the way and I hear the spectators whispering to one-another. Prim is screaming trying to stop me from walking towards the stage, but the Peacekeepers haul her to the back of reaping where our mother stands. I gingerly walk up the stairs towards the fright of a women and conatin my composure. She asks my name and I give it. Then she says something that recieves a glare from district 12 and goes on to the boys. I feel a little relieved because I know that no-matter what Gale can not stand beside me. We made a pact that if one of us volunteered for someone the other could not.

I feel as though I'm going to faint when I hear Effie say the name into the microphone.

"Gale Hawthorne


	2. Chapter 2

Gale? No that can't be right, I must be imagining things. It couldn't be him, it isn't him. I would kill myself if it were him.

But sure enough, there comes Gale walking up the stairs. Effie greets him and he stands beside me as I try to hold tears from rolling down my pale face. How is this possible? How is it that _us_, of all people, are going into the most deadly games devised?

* * *

Effie presents Gale and myself as the tributes of District 12 for the 74th Hunger Games and we are then quickly ushered off of the stage and into the Justice building and then into separate rooms where our families can come and visit us one last time. Mum and Prim come in, Delly and Madge too. Madge gave me a pin, she said it is a token of district 12 and symbolizes good luck. I don't get many visitors, so while I wait to be transported into the train that will take me to the Capitol, I take a good look at the pin. It's made of pure gold and has a bit of weight to it. It's a circle with a Mockingjay in the middle, perched on an arrow. It might just be the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I pin it on the collar of my dress as a Peacekeeper comes to take me to the train

As I step out of the doors of the Justice building, lights from cameras blind my sight. I sheild my eyes with my hands and look around for Gale. I see him a little over to the left so I run up to him and he holds me in a firm embrace. Then he whispers in my ear "We will win. I promise"

I can't help myself but I start to cry. Why is humanity so cruel? How can they put us through this? Gale notices how upset I am and kisses away the tears, then plants his lips on mine. It feels as thought it has been years since I felt these lips, but in fact it has only been a few hours.

Gale wraps his arm around me protectively as we walk into the train. When we get inside our Mentor, Haymitch Abbernathy, is sitting drunk on one of the love seats.

He motions for us to sit on the couch across from him, and we do so.

"So" He asks twirling his cup in his hand "What skills do you have"

Gale abruptly says "Katniss and I can shoot arrows, set snares and spear fairly well. We also are handy with knives"

"Oh, so you two know each other?" Haymitch asks as he takes a swig from his glass

"Um, yah we're hunting partners" I say, but as soon as I do I regret it. What of there are cameras in here?

"Really? Effie, we might actually have victors this year" Haymitch yells at Effie across the room. I guess he doesn't care

Effie's startled and spills her drink all over he skirt "You fool! Look what you made me do!"

"Oh, go change into some other horrendous outfit!" Haymitch chuckles as he waves the shrieking woman off

"So what's our strategy?" Gale asks Haymitch

"Stay alive" Haymitch says as he pours himself another drink

"Really? We never considered that" I bark, suddenly losing my patience for this man

"Well you sure are dumber than a pole, but everyone is 12 is so..." Haymitch smirks

"Yeah, and you're higher than helium so I guess we're on the same page now" Gale spits

"See, this boy knows what he's talking about, whereas you just say every arrogant thing that pops into your mind" Haymitch says

"Normally I'd ignore you, but you two are fighters. So this is my plan, when you are training do not, I repeat do not pick up arrows or set snares. But you still need to show the other tributes you're nothing to play with" Haymitch continues

"If we want to impress them, shouldn't we use the things we're best at?" Gale asks tiredly

"No. Because you can bet that the arrows will be at the cornucopia, and the careers' will make sure you never get those weapons" Haymitch grumbles

"So we should show them all our skills with knives and spears?" I ask

"Yes! It's like talking to a child!" Haymitch says under his breath as he stands up

"Oh, dinner is ready" Effie squeaks interrupting us

"Good, I'm starving" Haymitch says as he walks over to the table

Gale immediately digs in, gorging himself with food. But I just sit there staring at my plate feeling guilty.

"Hey sweetheart, you'd better start eating if you want to get some fat on you before the games" Haymitch says harshly. I don't ignore his comment, I dig into my food. After the word 'sweetheart', Gale glares at Haymitch the entire dinner

* * *

Too soon it is time for bed. Effie shows me to my room and I have a shower. How can a train have hot running water and 1/3 of district 12 doesn't? I brush my hair and get into my pajama's. A long red, silk top with little shorts underneath.

I fall fast asleep quickly. But about 2 short hours later I wake up, from my dreams. They weren't exactly dreams though, they were nightmares. I rub my arm and realize I'm sweating. I get out of bed and pour myself a glass of water. I dry off and lay on top of my covers. I roll around for a bit until I decide, I'm not going to fall asleep any time soon.

Suddenly I feel my legs get out bed at walk myself to my door. I feel my hands turn the knob and push the door. I feel my legs walk down the hall and stop at Gale's door. I feel my hands turn his knob and push on his door. As soon as I step in the room, Gale sits up. He was obviously awake before because he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Katniss" He whispers almost inaudibly

"Gale, I-I couldn't sleep the dreams they"re-" I start to say, but I get cut off because I begin to cry

"They're haunting, I know. You can sleep here if you like" Gale says while walks towards me

"Sure" I say. I crawl into his bed, he wraps his arms around me, pulling myself close to him. His pillow smells of pine and the woods and his warm breath on my neck feels so nice. I turn over and lightly kiss his lips and he kisses me back. I nuzzle my face into his neck and he burrows his face in my hair.

* * *

At 8:30 Gale wakes up and slowly slides out from me. He puts water in the tub to avoid waking me up. After ten minutes he gets out of the tub and dries off.

I am is still sleeping when he walks back into the room, so he puts his lips against mine to wake me up. I bite his lip and open my eyes. Then I say, "Why are you so wet with water?"

"I had a bath," he replies

"Ok" I get up and walk back into my room and get changed into a short white dress that hugs all my curves tightly and is a tad too short.

* * *

Once we reach the Capitol I am given to my prep team, and they spend the next few hours getting me ready for the opening ceremonies. It goes by quickly and soon I am laying in my bed in District 12's apartment, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

When I get up stretch my arms and legs out and walk into the bathroom across the room. I have a long hot shower, calming me of my nerves. I put on some clothes, a blue halter (that's too revealing for my likings) and a pair of short denim shorts. I decide to leave my hair down and walk out of my room and into the dining room. Haymitch, Effie and Gale were already there and eating.

"What took you so long princess?" Haymitch asked me as I pull out my chair

I ignore his comment and dig into the food

45 minutes later the intercom sounds and asks all the tributes to meet in the greeting hall immediately.

I was a little upset that I didn't have time to change, after all I only put this on for Gale, as embarrassing as that sounds.

* * *

Gale and I walk into a big room with chairs and couches placed in a circle. Some of the tributes are already there. Districts, 1,2,4,5,8,9 and 11.

I sit down and a small girl whom I remember name's is Rue comes and sits on my left and her district partner's, Thresh's, right. Gale sits beside Thresh and the district 1 girl sits beside him. I don't like how she's looking at him with that ugly fake smile. Districts 4,6,8 girls also all sit on Gale's side.

As I sit down Cato starts doing his cocky walk towards me and sits down on the love seat with me and wraps his arm around me. The district 1 boy sits beside him and the District 2 girl sits down beside him then the other districts sit beside her. I want to get up and away from Cato, but all the tributes have filled all the seats up already. The district 1 chick starts talking to Gale and he tries to ignore her and talk to Thresh but thresh is mostly noticing what Cato is saying to me.

"So what are your talents?" He says seductively, leaning in close

I try to move over and talk to Rue, but Cato reaches over my chest and pulls my shoulder in towards him. He looks me in the eyes and I notice how blue and icy his are. He leans his face into the crook of my neck and start to graze his nose over the skin and occasionally planting small love bites. I struggle to push him away, but he's far too strong.

Gale starts to notice what Cato's doing and begins to clench his fists, trying not to cause a scene.

"I really like your shirt it looks good on you" Cato says while he brushes away my hair that I strategically put in front to cover up as much skin as possible

I elbow Rue, to get her to start talking to me, so Cato will stop antagonizing me.

"Oh! Uh, so...uh, Katniss what is it like in District 12?" Rue says, stumbling over her words

I then began explaining things like the mining and then I noticed the little discussion going on with the far too flirtatious District 1 girl and Gale, so I then began to include Gale in the conversation.

After a little while of talking about the medical situation I felt something warm going up the inside of my right thigh, I looked down and saw Cato's muscular hand grasping my thigh a _little_ too high up. I quickly elbowed him in the gut, when the District 1 boy, I think his name was Marvel, asks me if I had a boyfriend back home.

"Well..." I look over at Gale who is staring intently at me, obviously trying to tell me what to say "Yes. But we haven't been dating for very long"

"Well, I bet he's not too happy about seeing that little romance between you and your District partner" He gives me a wink and I feel myself blushing a little.

"Yeah, but I don't really care what he thinks" I look over at Gale and he looks as though he's going to boil over with rage. But I don't really understand why.

After a little while Seneca crane came into the room and started giving us instructions for tomorrow. He explained things like what time training started at and went till and stuff like that.

I was glad when it was over for I wanted to get as far away as possible from Cato.

* * *

The next morning was the first day of training. All of the tributes dress in the same outfit. Well, all the girls are wearing the same outfit and the boys are wearing their own. The boy's are loose dark blue T-shirts, light grey pants and black boots. The girls' are very tight black T-shirts with a low V neck that reveals too much, tight on your butt grey pants and light brown ankle height boots.

After a long, boring talk by the head trainer we make our way to the training stations. I started at edible plants. It's pretty simple, but it covers all the basics. I get it done fairly quickly, so I look around to find another station that peaks my interests.

I spot a knife throwing station so I walk over there. I throw the knife and it hit is just 1 inch away from the centre. Not bad. Then I hear some snickers, I turn around and see the district 2 girl and both district 1 kids behind me. "Would you like to try?" I say to the district 1 girl. She accepts and throws the knife, and she completely misses. "Nice" I say in the cockiest way I can.

* * *

Then it's lunch time for lunch. I sit down, then Gale comes up beside me and introduces me to Thresh and Rue. I saw Thresh lifting weights with Gale and I also saw Rue climbing stuff. She seems extremely sweet.

"So Catnip, what stations did you visit?" Gale asks as he chomp down on a turkey sandwich

"I went to edible plants and stuff" I mumble, while Gale gives me look "I also went to knives throwing, I had better aim than the District 1 girl"

"That's a big accomplishment, the girl can't even pick up a spear" Thresh grumbles under his breath. Wonder what his problem is?

A half hour later it is time to do some more training. Everyone lines up to do agility course. Everyone goes. Clove got 0:50 seconds, Rue got 0:55, Gale got 1:03 and Thresh got 1:07. Now it's my turn. I hear the careers snickering and saying things behind me. I quickly go, jumping from landing to landing avoiding the trainers swings. "0:43" The head trainer yells "That's the highest record yet!"

I walk past the careers and give them one of my cocky looks. Afterwards I decide to try swords. I weakly stab the dummy in the stomach when someone comes up behind me and wraps his body around me. He puts his hands over mine, that are gripping the sword and he leans close to my neck and says "You're stance is all wrong"

My eyes widen when I hear his voice "There are instructors who can help me with my stance. Please get off me Cato"

"The instructors don't know anything, but I do so let me help you and we can have some fun. If you really want some fun come to my room tonight" He whispers, while playfully nipping at my ear

"I said get off" I say sternly

"I don't want to" Cato answers while he begins to suck on the skin on the side of my neck

"I'm warning you"

"And if I don't listen what will you do?" He says as he releases his hand from mine and slowly drags it down my arm

What would I do? I have no physical power over him and if I tried anything he could easily break my neck.

"Punish me?" He says as his hand suddenly is on my stomach and is rapidly going downwards. My eyes open even wider than they were before as his hand almost touches-

"She said get off" A little voice behind us says. A voice that could only belong to Rue

* * *

**Hi guys! So, I decided to redo this story, since it wasn't very good before! I have already done the first chapter and I just finished this one(obviously) and I will soon start on the third chapter. Right now the story isn't very good and is poorly written, but if you liked my first two chapter or any of my other stories than you will enjoy the rest of my story after it is done being rewritten. I can assure you that if you read the next chapter it will be a turn off and you won't review/follow/favorite so I would recommend you not to. So please review this chapter and the third chapter will be revised VERY soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you'd better back off little girl" Cato growls. He let's go of me and turns around to face Rue. He picks her up and slams her against the wall. He starts yelling things at her, but I don't hear. I am running towards the archery station, directly against Haymitch's orders. I pick up an arrow and bow, I aim it just over Cato's shoulder and Release! It flies across the room with impressive speed! Cato drops Rue and turns to look at me, so does everyone else. I spot Gale, he doesn't look to happy. I run to Rue, she's laying on the floor.

"Are you okay" I ask Rue

"Yah, I'm fine" Rue answers as she sits up. I help her up, when I feel someone's hand on my hip. I turn around and it is none other than the stupid, arrogant, selfish, cocky, idiot Cato.

"You have good aim" Cato says "I think you just found yourself an alliance with me. In other words, we're going to be allies"

"No we're not" I say as I brush his hand of my hip and walk away.

When the training for today is over I walk up to Rue and Thresh.

"So Rue do you think that you and Thresh would like to come over for supper tonight?" I asked.

"That sounds great. But I'll have to check with our mentors" Thresh answered as him and Rue walked away

Suddenly someone grabs my torso and pushes me against the wall, it was Cato. He was leaning for a kiss when Gale quickly jumps at him. "Stay the heck away from her or you'll have to deal with me" Gale shouts as he punches Cato in the stomach. The continue to wrestle for a few minutes, with Cato shouting things about me that made Gale mad. I felt really uncomfortable with Cato saying those things about me and everyone either staring at them or at me, so I decide to leave.

* * *

I run down the stairs and go to the floor where all the tributes apartments are and run down the hall where district 12's is. I run inside and go straight to my room, ignoring the calls from Haymitch and Effie and lock the door behind me.

"Katniss whats wrong sweetie" Effie's voice wrang through the door "I'm good at keeping secrets, I promise I won't tell"

I get up walk across the room and unlock the door. Effie walks in and asks what's wrong.

"Cato... h...he tried to kiss me an... and Gale got upset and well... you know" I start to explain, but my sentence is cut off by the sound f me crying.

"Oh. Well Gale is here if you want to talk to him" She answers as she walks out the door

* * *

"Gale ..."

"Oh Katniss come in" Gale motioned for me to come and sit on the bed "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" I say, trying to hold back tears "I hate it here"

"I know" We share a glance and we both know we have the same feeling. We smash our lips together and begin to tear off each other's clothes...

* * *

"Gale, Katniss it's 6:15 if you guys want to go get ready, oh!" Haymitch says while he walks through the door

"Get out!" I screech as I try to cover my body with the blankets

"Um... yah ok. You two have fun!" Haymitch answers as he closes the door. From the other room I can hear Haymitch laughing and Effie asking "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

"Uh oh, we got caught, " Gale says as he stands up and grabs his underwear

"That was so embarrassing" I say as I reach for my bra that's hanging on a nearby lamp.

I quickly put on my underwear and my shirt and run out of the room.

"Was he good?" Haymitch asks as I run past him

"Shut up" I say as I turn the knob to my room

"Oh" I hear Effie giggle to herself

Once I get inside the room, I strip off all my clothes and jump into a hot shower. After a few minutes, I hop out and get dressed. I choose a pair of tight black pants with a fuzzy sweater over a white cardigan.

Once I'm done putting my hair into a fishtail braid I hear the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I yell from my room. I bolt through my bedroom door and through the living room.

"Hi guys, come on in" I say to Thresh and Rue as I open the door

"Wow, your apartment is beautiful" Rue says as she

"Yeah"

Gale and Thresh go to Gale's room and me and Rue to stand awkwardly in the living room with a drunk mentor and a bubbly escort.

"Want to go to my room?" I ask as I already begin to make my way there

"Alright" Rue says as she follows me into the bedroom. I sit down on one of the plush chairs and motion my hand for Rue to sit in the other one

"So, do you think Gale and Thresh are planning to have an alliance?" I ask

"Yes, Thresh talks non stop about strategy" She answers

"Really? He doesn't seem like the talkative type" I say

"Yeah. Do you think, I mean do you think it would be a good idea if we were allies? It's okay if you say no, I just thought that with your aim with arrows and fighting ability and both our agility we could be unstoppable"

"I'd love that!" I say, a little caught off guard

* * *

**So...I have finished rewriting this chapter! Please tell me what you think! I will start redoing the next chapter right away! Please review, it means so much!**


	4. Alliances

Rue and Thresh have gone and I am laying in Gale's bed. His arms wrapped around me. I am thinking about all of the alliances made. The girl from 1, the boy and girl from 2 are an alliance. The boys and girls from 3, 6, 7 and 10 are all paired up with the other one from their district. The girls from 4, 8 and 9 are together. The girl from 5 is solo. The boys from 4,5,8 and 9 are together. At least 2 of them are as tall and as built as Gale. And of course Rue and I are together and Gale and Thresh are together.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day of the games. I am so worried. I sure hope there's an arrow in there.

I get up and put on the clothes that all of the tributes are required to wear. The girls is; A black sports bra, a thin, black tank top, an army green, long sleeved shirt, black leggings and a dark hoodie. Complete with brown leather boots. I walk to the dining room and sit down next to Gale. When he put's his hand on mine I realize I'm shaking. He hugs me and says "It's going to be alright"

We are standing in at the cornucopia. I see Gale on my left and Rue 3 tributes down from him. The 60 seconds starts. I make up my plan. I'm going to run to my left, grab that bow and the other weapons under that, then I'll grab that big knapsack further to the right.

5,4,3,2,1

Katniss runs to the right,she grabs the bow and arrows and the other weapons underneath. She looks around, she catches a glimpse of Rue grabbing a small bag then running into the forest. She doesn't see Gale or Thresh anywhere. Then she gets tackled. Glimmer is on top of her when Katniss punches her in the throat. She stands up and pushes Glimmer up against a tree. The last words Glimmer ever heard were "Never flirt with Gale" Before Katniss slit her throat with one of the knives she had grabbed. She quickly runs away and grabs the bag.

I'm sprinting into the forest. I'm trying to find Rue or any sign of her.

"Katniss" Rue yells

"Rue" I say as I look up in a tree "Very clever"

"I'm so glad I found you" She says a little quieter this time.

We keep on moving until it gets dark. I look up and see recaps of this mornings bloodbath. It's a new thing they started 2 years ago. They replay the deaths of the tributes so we can see who is dangerous. Now they are on the scene with me and Glimmer. We find shelter. It's what most people would call a fox den. We huddle inside and unpack our things. In Rue's bag she has: rope, some dried fruit, and one small pocket knife. The weapons I picked up are, the bow and arrows, a blow dart and these long knives. In my bag I have a sleeping bag, a raincoat, some rope, 2 knives, some crackers, some straps and a pair of night vision goggles. We both crawl into the sleeping bag and fall asleep. I wake up and hit my head against the roof of the den "Ow" I say

"Are you okay" Rue says

"Yeah I'm fine" I say. I get up and pack up our things. We prepare ourselves for the other tributes. I hand Rue the blow dart, and pocket knife. She fastens the knife to her belt. I strap the 2 long knives on my back so they are easy to reach. I put the other 2 knives on my thighs with the other straps I have. I load an arrow and we start to walk. We hear a cannon shot, and stop in our tracks we look up at the sky waiting to see who is dead. The boy from 6. 9 people have died already; one from 3, one from 6, both from 7, one from 5, one from 8 and both from 10. Gale and Thresh are still alive, but so is Cato and Clove. We continue hunting for a when we decide it is safe enough to build a fire to cook the meat. We cook, we eat, we move, we camp, we sleep, we wake. We do this for 2 days. The girls from 3, and 8 both died. 13 left.

It's probably mid afternoon, When we reach a clearing. I set down my bags when I hear a crack coming from in front of me. About 8 yards away from me and Rue a shirtless, covered in blood and dirt, about the same height as Gale boy steps out from the trees carrying a axe. Then another but this time he's holding a bat. 2 more step out, either holding a knife or a bat. I yell "Rue run" she runs away almost as soon as I said her name.

The first boy charges at me swinging his axe violently. I roll over top of him as he ducks and before he turns I slit his throat with my thigh knife. The second boy now charges at me, I pick up the axe and throw it at him. It completely misses. He continues running at me. He swings his bat, but I duck . I stand up, somebody from behind me punches me in the back of the head. I fall to the ground. The second boy is ready to plummet his bat in my face, but I quickly load an arrow and shoot him before he hits me. I reach out and grab his bat, I quickly use it to my advantage. I hit the 3rd boy on his side with it. He falls to the ground but isn't dead, so I stab him just to be sure. Then I feel someone choking me, the 4th boy for sure. With all my strength I push him over with my body. I feel myself falling on his front. I roll backwards and start to stand up. The boy pulls on my left leg and I fall down. He jumps on top off me. I push him over but he holds tight on to me We end up wrestling. I start to think about what my mother once told me, a boy's weakness. What was it? Oh yeah, the crotch! I find my knee and plummet it upwards hoping it hits it target. From the moaning that came afterwards I knew it did. I stood up and ran to my arrows. I picked one up and loaded it and was about to release when the boy pulled something from his back, a blow dart


	6. Chapter 6

The boy falls to the ground. I hear the canon shot. Then I spot Rue sitting up in a tree. She shot the blow dart. She jumps down from the tree and says " Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I reply, the truth is that I had some cut's and bruises and my nose is bloody from when I fell down face first. But nothing too serious.

* * *

"Did you hear that" Gale says to Thresh "Another canon"

"I sure hope it's not Rue or Katniss" Thresh says

"We'll find out soon enough" Gale says as he looks up at the sky. Almost on cue the fighting starts. You see Rue and Katniss standing in front of the boys, Rue fleeing from the scene.

"What is Katniss doing? She can't take on 4 boys" Gale thinks out loud. The first bow charges at katniss, she rolls over him and slits his throat. Now it's the second boys turn, she throws an axe and misses. Come on Katniss Gale thinks. She ducks, stands up, gets punched falls to the ground. Her head is ready to be smashed, when she loads an arrow and shoots. She grabs for the bat and hit's the boy on the side, he falls to the ground but is not dead. She stabs him with a knife, right before she gets choked. Gale and Thresh watch as the 2 of them continue to wrestle, until Katniss does her little trick and jumps up. She grabs an and loads it. This is it, Gale thinks. But before Katniss can release the arrow at the boy, he is shot with a blow dart.

"Rue" Thresh says under his breath.

"We have to keep moving if we want to find them " Gale says to his partner

* * *

Rue and I continue to walk through the forest. Me in front, Rue behind. Everything is silent until I hear a yelp from behind her. I spins around expecting to see Rue, but instead she just sees bushes and trees.

"Rue" I call out, there's no reply. I slowly walk around in a tight circle with my bow loaded. Everything is dead silent, until a bird screeches from behind me. I quickly pivot and point my arrow at the bird.

"Hey Catnip" A voice says from behind me. I turn around, my arrow pointed straight at Gale's face.

"Would you mind putting that away" Gale says to me

"Sorry" I mutter as I lower the bow "Where's Thresh?"

"I'm right here" Thresh says from behind me. I turn around and see Rue standing in front of him.

"That's wasn't funny" I say "I thought something happened to Rue. Anyways why are you guys here? You want to kill us?"

"Of course not! After seeing what you did to those boys we're more afraid of you then you are of us" Gale says

"You haven't answered my question, what are guys doing here? I ask

"We've been looking for you since day 1" Thresh says

"So you want to be allies?" Rue says

"Sure" Gale says. We continue walking in pairs. We don't talk much, just walk.

"Why are you stopping?" I ask Gale. He doesn't answer he just grabs my hand and looks at me with his beautiful grey eyes "Gale"

"I just wanna..." He doesn't finish, but instead he kisses me. I am caught off gaurd but eventually I kiss back. It feels so nice considering the past few days.

"When you two are done kissing get we start walking again?" Thresh asks smiling.

Gale pulls away and I open my eyes and feel my cheeks blushing. I see Rue and Thresh smiling, Rue is holding back giggles. "Let's go" I say as I pick up my bow.

We trudge along the forest floor until it starts to get dark. We find a den like the one that me and Rue shared. But this one is a little bigger. We unpack our things and make ourselves at home. We roll out the two sleeping bags (Gale and Thresh had one.)

Rue starts a small fire with some leaves and sticks. We eat the remainder of dried fruit and 3 squirrels we caught. It starts to get late so I take off my long sleeved shirt and my boots and crawl into one of the sleeping bags. Rue already went to bed and Gale follows right behind me. He takes off his shirt and boots and crawls in the sleeping bag with me. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. I feel his steady breathing against my neck, after a while I doze off. When I wake I find that Thresh is already up. I get up trying to be careful not to wake up Gale. I do not succeed.

"Katniss" Gale yawns as he sit up. Me and Gale hunt for 2 days. We catch alot and eat it quickly with our companions, when it starts to get really hot. Gale runs out and screams "FIRE!" Thresh and Rue just sit there staring ahead while I grab a bag stuff some things and run out. By this time Rue and Thresh start to move but they try to pack everything up. We continue running until I hear 2 canon shots, Rue and Thresh have been engulfed by the flames.


	7. Chapter 7

I continue screaming until the fire goes away. But it was a while before that happened. Gale eventually had to carry me away from the fire. "Rue, Rue" I kept yelling. I couldn't and wouldn't believe that she's dead. Gale carried me to safety, a big hollowed out tree. He put me down and asked if I was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. I need to go get Rue" I reply. I stand up, but Gale pulls me down.

"She's dead Katniss" Gale says.

"No, no" I refuse to believe it.

"Katniss listen to me, she is dead" Gale firmly says. I can't control myself, I start to shake and cry. I think I cried myself to sleep, because when I opened my eyes it was morning.

"What should we do?" I ask

"Just stay here" Gale says. He unpacks the bag he grabbed and opens it up. It's got the remainder of rabbit in it. We eat it slowly, not having a care for the world. We fall asleep in each others arms.

When I wake up, Gale is still sleeping so I carefully slide out from under him and go out of the tree. I start walking, thinking about things. Rue, Gale, Prim, the capitol, Cato, the Hunger games. I keep walking for a while, when I hear a twig crack from behind me. I turn around expecting to see someone, but all I see is darkness. Then someone strangles me from behind. I struggle, trying to pry whose evers hands are holding me, when I pass out


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake up I am in a small, dark cave. I quickly stand up, only to be shoved down again. I look up at my capturer, I see a dark, tall figure. He steps closer into view. I can see him closer now, unfortunately.

It's the psycho, cocky, district 2 tribute, Cato


	9. Chapter 9

What is he doing here? Are the other careers with him? I try to run away, but he tackles me to the ground. I can't move anymore, he's pinned me down now.

"You won't be running anymore"He snickers as he snaps my left ankle. I cry out in pain. He grabs my arm and stretches it out as he pulls out a knife.

"Just in case you forget" He say

"Wha-aaaaaah"I scream as he plunges his knife into my arm. Then he starts carving something into my arm.

"I...am...the...girl...on...fire"Cato whispers

"What are talking about" I wheeze

"I'm just reading your arm" He snickers maliciously. I can't believe he carved that in my flesh. Now he pulls out my other arm. I try to resist by pulling my arm back by my side but he's too strong. He stabs the knife into my arm. Then he begins carving. I try to make out out what he's writing. E...or is it F? L...R, and...E.

FLRE? Wait, it's FIRE! He repeats this over and over until my arm is covered in the word FIRE. It goes on for at least 45 minutes.

"Now that we're done with that"He cruelly states as he plunges his now covered in blood knife into my gut.

"Aaaaahhh" I scream as he starts to twist it, shredding everything in the way.

"You like this don't you" He snickers. I have now lost feeling in my arms and I have lost a lot of blood already. Abruptly he stands up. What is he doing? Is he letting me live? No, he's grabbing a sword!

He walks over to me and raises his sword. So this is how it ends. He is about to lower his sword when a knife zooms through the darkness and hits Cato in the side of his neck


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up I'm back in my camp. I look around expecting to see Gale, but he's nowhere to be seen. I assume that he's gone hunting. When I sit up my stomach hurts. For a second I wonder why. Then I remember the events of yesterday. I pull up my shirt and find that my stomach has been wrapped up in bandages, as well as my ams. I feel a little light headed, so I lay back down and fall asleep.

When I wake up Gale's still not back. I open up the backpack and eat some food. I hear some rustling in the bushes so I walk out of the tent with a knife. Gale must have taken my arrows for hunting. When I walk out of the tent I see Gale standing in front of one of the trees skinning a rabbit.

"Gale!" I shout as I walk towards him.

"Katniss" He says as he embraces me in a hug "I was so worried. I thought you were going to die, you lost so much blood"

"So did I. But then I woke up and found all these bandages on me, and now I feel a lot better"

"That's good" He says as he kisses my forehead. We head back into the tent, so he can fix my bandages.

"Who all is left?" I ask

'Well, us, Clove, Marvel, district 5 girl, girl from 8, boy from 3 and boy from 6 I think" He says "I could be wrong"

"Okay" I answer quietly.

We decide to lay low for a few days. Only one death, district 8. The feast should begin soon. We don't really need anything from it though. Almost as soon as I thought that Seneca Crane announced that there was going to be a feast. Typical.

"We don't really need to go, Catnip" Gale looks up at me "It'll just be dangerous"

"I agree, there's no point in going" There's just going to be fighting. We have weapons, food, shelter and medicine" I say in response as I dig into a bird that Gale caught. It was true. Haymitch had sent me some medicine and now my arms and stomach barely even have a scar.

We sit around in the tent all day. Just waiting to hear the canons. 1 goes off, then another.

"I wonder who died' I say, breaking the silence.

"I bet 5 or 6" Gale says

"I don't think foxface would have died, she's pretty fast" I say

"Who?" Gale questions

"District 5, I think she looks like a fox" I say.

"Oh yeah, kind of" He mutters

The night falls and no one else has died. Turns out it was 3 and 6. Foxface had made it through. I fall quick asleep, Gale had the first watch. When I wake up it's morning.

"Gale" I say groggily "You were supposed to wake me up for my shift"

"Be thankful, you got a good sleep" He snaps

"And I take it you didn't, seeing as how you're acting" I snap back

"Sorry" He says apologetically

"It's alright"

Nothing happens the entire day. But it did get a lot hotter. I think the game makers are trying to force us towards the lake. I'm sure Clove and Marvel are already there, but we decide to stay here tonight.

In the morning we pack up only necessary things; weapons, water canteens and start making our way towards the lake. We haven't been there before, but the game makers are making it quite easy to find it.

In less than 3 hours we spot the lake.

"We should get more into the bush, it's less open there" Gale says quietly

"I agree, you lead" I whisper. We trudge through the thick forest, towards the lake. We are about half a kilometer away from the lake.

"I think we should stop here, there's no point in going any further, we lot's of water left, and I am almost certain that someone will be waiting at the lake" Gale says. I nod my head and sit down on the mossy floor.

We've been sitting here for over an hour so I stand up to stretch, bow in hand. I hear a crack coming straight from behind me. I spin 180 degrees around and let my arrow fly.

"Aahhh" I hear someone scream, it was foxface.

"Katniss" Gale says

"I-I thought it was one of the careers" I say in my defense. She was probably wanting to kill us, so Gale should be thanking me. I shrug it off and start walking again. Gale quickly catches up. We walk along for awhile, until we hear voices.

**Sorry for such a long delay. I have 2 stories on the go right now and I'm rewriting one as well. I love you're reviews, keep sending them! \('.')/**


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you hear that cannon?"

"No, Marvel, I'm deaf. Of course I heard it"

"Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno, I hope it's that fire girl though"

"Yeah me too. You know what would be cool"

"What?"

"If those two district 12 rats turned on eachother"

"Idiot"

"What did you call me?"

"Idiot. You don't seriously think that they would turn on each other do you?"

"No, but I wish they would"

Gale mouths something to me. He motions his hand over his mouth saying to be quiet and follow him. We creep along the forest floor to attempt to get away from the careers. We soon reach thinner bush, so we stand up and start to run. It's not that easy to be quiet while running in a forest, so the careers hear us and are hot on our tails.

"Hear that, come on"

"Haha, time for some fun!"

I think it's sick, how can they enjoy killing people? I can just imagine how proud their parents must be. Their precious, killers for children are this close to winning the Hunger Games. We're sprinting now, but the careers are just as fast, they're catching up.

"Uuugh" I fall to the ground as my left foot gets caught on a sticking up root.

"Catnip! Are you alright?" Gale asks worriedly

"No. I think I sprained my ankle, I can't walk" I start to sob. I'm gonna die.

"Here" Gale leans down and wraps his arms around my waist "I'll carry you"

"No" I slap his hands back "I'm not letting you risk your life for me"

"Please, Katni-"

"No! Stop it! You need to go, NOW!"

"Kat-Katniss, I love you" Then he presses his lips against mine, for one last kiss. Almost as soon as it started, he ended it. Then dashed off somewhere close into the trees.

"Uuugh. Where are they?"

"Stop whining Marvel"

"_Stop whining Marvel"_

_"_Don't mimic me, at this point I'd rather win with that district 12 guy"

"So cocky"

"Shut up! What's that over there?"

Dang it. I moved over into the cover of some bushes to try and conceal myself, making a lot of noise in the process. I curl myself into a ball hoping to make myself less noticeable. Clove and Marvel have begin walking over to my bush. Dang it, they must have seen when I crawled under it and jiggled the bush a little.

"Well, well this is going to be so fun" Clove chuckles as she towers over me, with a grin spreading on her face. Marvel is standing behind her smirking away.

"What happened to your partner? Is he gone? Well that's just too bad..." Marvel says with a fake, dopey smile.

Immediatly after he said that, Gale jumps down from a nearby tree and tackles Marvel to the ground. I watch in awe as he delivers multiple punches to Marvel's face. I don't get to watch for too long because Clove pounces on me, pinning me to the ground


	12. Chapter 12

Me and Clove struggle, trying to get the upper hand. We claw, bite, scratch, spit, punch, kick, slap anything to throw the other person off. Clove flips me over, pinning me down again with her arms. She positions herself on me so that I can't knee or kick her in the back.

"What to do, what to do" She cackles spinning her knife in her hand "I have an idea!"

"Wha-?" I'm cut off while Clove plummets her knife into my stomach. I bite my lip that I'm not tempted to scream. I can tell that she's getting frustrated since I'm not screaming, because she start's to twist and turn the knife.

She now has removed her knife from my bleeding stomach and raises it to her lips.

"Delicious" She says, licking the blood off the blade. I almost throw up at the sight. I'm already very disgusted by blood, but now she eating it! Ewww!

"Are we done?" I say casually

"Ohhhh, no, no! I'm just getting started, **Girl on Fire**" She cackles devilishly. With that she grabs my left arm and stabs her jagged knife into it. Instead of twisting it this time she starts to drag it along my arm, tearing up all the skin in it's way.

I try to block out the pain by thinking about what's going on at home. I assume that everyone in district 12 is gathered in the town square, watching the finale on the big screens.

I wonder what Madge would be doing. She would probably have the best view considering she's the mayor's daughter. Would she be crying? Or would she not even care? Well she should obviously care, she gave me this pin. And she told me that she was and always would be my friend. I almost smile at the thought that someone besides Gale and Prim actually care about me.

Posy would be in her mother, Hazel's, arms, crying. She wouldn't understand what's really going on but she would still be sad to see her brother fighting for his life.

I'm sure that there's a big crowd of teenagers in the town square just beside themselves. Gale's friends. He was pretty popular, almost everyone knew his name. He had loads of friends, and a lot of girls had crushes on him. I never knew any of Gale's friends, there's probably a reason why. I'm not the most interesting or nice person around. Defiantly not! I'm not overly pretty, in fact I don't think I'm that beautiful at all, and I'm pretty quiet. That is when I'm at home or school or the hob... The only time I ever really talk is around Prim or at the woods! I feel no need to talk to my mother, she doesn't even acknowledge that I'm home, honestly it actually hurts. She just ignores me and focuses on Prim.

When I volunteered my mother didn't even cry. I wonder if she even cares? Honestly I hope she doesn't care because if she does she could lock herself away from the rest of the world and live Prim to fend for herself. Prim isn't weak but she isn't bullet proof either. She won't be able to live off goat cheese for the rest of her life. My mother wouldn't help either, Prim would spend all her time to get her to come back. If she doesn't Prim may go into a depression as well. I can't let that happen, I can't let Prim die because of me!

I feel a sudden burst of energy and manage to push Clove off of me. I grab the bloody knife out of my arm and attempt to stand up. I fail and tumble to the ground. The loss of blood has taken a big toll on me. I feel so weak, I can't do anything! Suddenly a cannon fires. I can only hope it isn't Gale.

I feel Clove pounce on me pinning me to the ground for the 3rd time. She easily thrusts the knife out of my hands and holds it to my neck. I don't even try to push her off. I'm ready to die. I can join my Father in heaven. He used to always tell me about heaven. He said that everyone thinks that when you die life is over, but it isn't. There's a whole world atop the clouds, a world we haven't discovered yet. Friends we haven't met yet, and old friends we used to know. Rue, Thresh, Foxface and countless other people that I never did get a chance to know. But I will now.

I see Clove raise the knife, ready to pounce when a axe chops off her head.

**Please review! Pretty Please! Anyone have any ideas for Katniss's dress for the interviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gale's POV**

When I chopped off Clove's head, everything seemed distant. I couldn't believe that I had won the hunger games, we had won the hunger games. I look at Katniss, her arm is bleeding horribly and her stomach has been stabbed, again. I rush over to her and kneel at her side.

"Katniss" I whisper. Then I smell something funny, it's the gas they put in the arena to gather the victors. I feel my eyelids slowly closing, before I fall into a deep sleep...

...

When I wake up I'm on some sort of flying thing, a plane almost. There's lots of people walking around mostly nurses and doctors. I still feel dizzy when a blonde haired nurse walks up to me, holding a drink "Drink this" she says. I do what she says and chug the thing down in 10 seconds flat. I feel a lot better now, because my mind isn't so foggy. Now that I'm thinking straight I think about the one thing I care about, Katniss.

"Where is she?" I abruptly roar. I stand up looking around, trying to find my girl on fire. Everyone looks startled and scared. They're all staring at me like I'm a lunatic. Then I hear a scream, her scream. I run to the wall that I heard it come from "Katniss" I start to sob. I know she's there, on the other side of the wall even though I can't see her.

Eventually we get to the capitol. I'm quickly am rushed off to a room where there's only a bed and table. The peacekeepers inject something into me and I instantly pass out.

...

When I wake up I'm in the same room, but in the bed. I'm not wearing any clothes, only blankets on top of my bare skin. My skin feels tingly and my face itchy. Some weird capitol thing probably I think to myself. My skin still has some scars and gashes, but all of the scratches and minor things are gone.

I look at the table beside my bed and see a try of food on it; a cup of milk, an apple, some sort of soup like thing and crackers. I quickly devour the food down and fall back into a deep sleep.

When I wake up again, I'm in the same room but there is a robe laying at the foot of my bed. I step out of my bed and grab the robe. I look at my skin, it's absolutely flawless. No scars, burns, gashes, no anything. I devour the food that was given to me and walk around. I think about Katniss and what she's doing right now. I start to pace around my room but soon stop when Haymitch walks in.

"Follow me" He says gruffly, motioning for me to follow. I do. We walk into a hallway passing many avox on the way. We finally reach the end of the hallway. Haynitch turns to the left and walks through a door. Inside there is Portia and my prep team. Haymitch leaves and closes the door behind him.

"Gale" Everyone cry's "Oh, we knew you would win!"

"People, let's not suffocate him" Portia says as the prep team huggs me until I feel like my lungs are going to burst. I take off my robe as Portia gives me a suit to put on. Just a plain one. Not one of those crazy pink or yellow ones bedazzled with sequins and sparkles. Then the prep team starts to fix my hair, eyebrows and whole face. Not much make up luckily, but lots of cutting and waxing of hair. Finally they are done and it is time for me to have the interview with Ceaser.

I'm not very excited to go until I hear that Katniss is going to be there too. Finally we get there, I look around hoping to see Katniss but she's nowhere in sight. I am then ushered off onto the stage. Then I spot her, she's wearing a long dress and high heels. The dress looks like flames are engulfing her legs and torso and eventually, like a real fire, the flames stop and the dress turns a deep black, the same color of her hair. Cinna truly is amazing! He is able to make her look so beautiful, not that she doesn't already!

I start to walk towards her, picking up my pace every step. Then she turns her head and sees me.

"Gale" She cries. Then she starts towards me, arms extended. But she isn't walking anymore, she's running. When we finally reach each other we embrace in a big hug. I have longed for this for so long, for me to be able to hold her and never let go.

"I missed you" I whisper in her ear.

"I missed you too" She whispers back, then I kiss her. Her soft lips against mine feel like magic. We finally stop when we hear a chorus of _awws _and Ceaser saying "Isn't that cute"

We walk towards where Ceaser is sitting, ready to begin the interview.

**What do you think? Like it, hate it? Please review! Any one have any ideas for what kind of questions Ceaser should ask? Remember I won't be able to update until I have questions, So give me some ideas! I would like to thank hungergamelovers1316 for Katniss's dress inspiration! Remember, REVIEW! \(*U*)/ -(^.^)- (~'')~ ,[+.+], (#.#) \('O')/ (My computer people*!**


	14. Author's note

**Hey guys! So I just redid Chapter 1, and if you guys could go and read and review for me that would be awesome! I was looking at the reviews and noticed one where it said something like *Huge improvement from Ch. 1*. So I went back and read it and, I completely agree! **

**So if you could go and re-read (and review) that chapter, that would mean a lot to me. Also if you want me to re-do another chapter I could do that, but you need to tell me what you want done with it.**

**I'm going to be away for 2 weeks so I can't update then, but when I get back I promise I will add another chapter to all 3 of my stories! Okay**


	15. Chapter 15

**Katniss POV**

We make our way to where Ceaser is sitting and sit down in the plush, white loveseat they have set up for us.

"Well, can I just say it's an honor to be sitting next to you two" Ceasor says excitedly

"Please, the honor's all ours!" Gale says with a smirk. He was always so good with words, whereas I would stumble and mumble on my words.

It really is a relief to have him here, so that I don't have to answer these questions all by myself. But if he wasn't here I probably wouldn't even be able to answer any questions.

"Now" Ceaser starts "Let's watch the highlights of this years Annual Hunger games!" He says turning to the projector placed above us. It starts off with the bloodbath scene, then to fight between me and those 4 boys, then to some stuff at the career camp, then to when Thresh and Gale find us, some romance between me and Gale, then they skip Rue's and Thresh's death and go to where Cato captures me. I can't believe that they skipped their deaths, I almost feel tears starting to flow. They're now at the final battle scene. I can't even watch, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Ceaser says to no-one in particular "Now, we have some questions that we would like to ask" Me and Gale shoot each other a look, then he grabs my hand and starts to massage it with his fingers.

"I know that everyone is really interested on how you two met" Ceaser says. I look into the crowd and see a whole bunch of eager faces.

"Well, when I was 14 I had this job. It wasn't really a job, more of a volunteer type of thing. We were supposed to sort the coal that the miners mined. Any way, one day this small, 12 year old girl with her beautiful brown hair in two braids walked into the building. I watched as she went into the manager's office. While I was sorting I kept on looking at the door, waiting for the girl to come out. Eventually she did, along with the manager. He introduced us, and ever since then we became extremely close" Gale finishes. Anyone from district 12 would know he lied, but if he told the truth we would be in a lot of trouble.

"So you two have known each other for...3 years?"He asks

"No, 4 years" Gale says

"Now, the real question is, how long have you two loved each other?" He asks

"Well...uh" Gale stutters, obviously nervous

I realize that Gale has been the only one answering the questions so I decide to answer this one "Well, you see, many of the girls had crushes on Gale back home. I didn't really mind at first, I thought of him as a big brother. But when all those girls began flirting with him is when I realized I had feelings for him. I never did tell him, scared that he didn't feel the same way and end up ruining our friendship. But on the morning of the reaping Gale told me he loved me, and I knew that nothing could ever keep us apart now"

I hear a chorus of _aawwww _and _that's so romantic _coming from the crowd_. _I even see a few people wiping away tears.

The interview goes on and soon it's done. We make our way off the stage, holding hands and my head resting on Gale's shoulder.

"Oh that was wonderful, you two did great!" Effie exclaims

"Yeah" Haymitch says. It's pretty obvious he's had a few drinks.

A few days later we are on a train, going back to district 12. I am so excited because then I will get to see Prim again and live the rest of my life with Gale Hawthorne. He gave me a promise ring after the interview with Ceaser, symbolizing that someday we would get married, but would wait until I was older and more prepared. That's just one of the 1000 things I love about Gale, that he's always willing to wait for me. Even if that means waiting years.

**The end**

**So I know that wasn't the best way to end the story, but I had to someway. Anyways, I was thinking of writing another story about their lives afterwards, like their children and marriage and victory tour. So let me know if you would be interested in that.**

**Love you all (except you haters, no one likes you**


End file.
